Only Jesus Can Save You
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: We each have our sins. Someone can run from them and someone not. As Joan tried so hard, she couldn't run from hers...especially her son Luke. Joan/Luke WARNING: INCEST !
1. Shall Not Commit Adultery

Only Jesus Can Save You

,, Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And do not bring us to the time of trial, but rescue us from the evil one…'' Joan finish her prayer , looking up at her crucifix above her bed.

It was very tough day. Joan with her son have just moved into new house, starting a new life…without Denis. Joan forced herself to not think of him that much, so she rather distract herself by unpacking her things. She also forced herself to not think of anything that should have bring her into temptation, she told herself new life, and she intended to comply. Without exceptions.

 _Oh, Lord may forgive me, but I can't get from my head those three girls. They were watching my little boy this afternoon with lust in their eyes…watching him on that tipper truck…half naked-his bare muscles-NO please forgive me. They-they are dangerous for my son, if I want him pure and untouched from the young and rotten ones…he is my boy-only mine-_ Joan was subjecting to her thoughts and desires, that were dead from Denis death.

Trough her mind blinked one God's law.

 _6._ _Shall_ _not commit adultery – Joan think of God !_

But she must admit herself , she was untouched , well for an awful long time. Her thoughts flickered again back to her son. She took a deep breath, her hands clasped tightly.

 _Lord please make that hellfire stop. Do not tempt my faith, devotion and the last bits of nerves…_

She felt the heat pulsing between her thighs. She crossed herself before lying in her bed. But suddenly as she lied in her big, empty, cold bed, she felt abrupt solitude. She saw her crucifix above her head and closed her eyes tightly. She felt enormous need to distract herself from her thoughts. She turned to her right side, bundling up herself in sheets. But she incessantly couldn't deny her longing. Her body was crying on picture of her half naked son. His firm muscles on his young, tasty body…without thinking about it, she rolled up her nightgown, her fingers spontaneously slid under the hem of the fabric, teasing her bare skin, sneaking up between her thighs. She whimpered when her fingertips touched that _burning_.

 _NO ! Almighty and most Merciful God, graciously hearken utno our prayers and free our hearts from the temptations of evil thoughts that we may worthily become a fit habitation for Thy Holy Spirit…_

She bit her lower lip. Trying to suppress those seductive thoughts and fighting to her body desires. She turned to her other side her eyes flashed open. Her sight pinned on the door of her bedroom. Lust and desperate thirst for body contact overgrew her effort to stay in her own bed.

She stood up, her nightgown falling around her ankles. She slipped into her soft plushy slippers and went straight from her bedroom to the hall, leaving the doors open. She quietly walked through the hall, directly into Luke's room. Slowly opening the door and moving herself further in his bedroom. She stopped right in front of his bed, watching him sweetly sleeping, his face turned to her, his eyes contentedly closed. She stood still for long five minutes, gazing at his sleeping form.

 _Joan he's barely 20 years old ! What the hell do you think you are doing here? After Denis left you, you promised to yourself to start a new life on a new place, with a new decisions…you're doing reverse ! Stop, turn back and get the fuck outta here !_ She clenched her fists tightly as she fought with herself in her mind. But her body betraying her bravely…

She saw Luke turning on his other side, showing her his back.

 _You're so weak ! Weak ! Weak ! Weak ! Weak ! Weak ! WEAK !_

Her fists loose, she took a deep breath ,taking off her slippers, rolling her nightgown a little up and quickly, silently slipped under the sheets behind him. He didn't move or respond or woke up. Joan felt his warmth that he made around him.

She ran her hand along his arm, gently, caringly petting him. She closed her eyes, leaning closer to his back, clutching her body to his bare skin and pressing a several soft, gentle kisses on the back of his neck. He mumbled something, turning back to her, but still sleeping.

Her palms ran up his muscles of his chest, she sighed at that delicious feeling of his flesh. Her lips slightly parting, when he unawares circled his hand around her waist…but still sleeping. She leaned to him again, kissing his chest now and continuing up at his neck, rolling him to his back and straddling him. Sitting up on him he blinked few times murmuring sleepily ,,Mmm…mo-mom ?-''

,,-Hush-my beautiful boy,'' she pressed her index finger on his mouth, her other hand went down on him, carefully darted into his shorts, touching , teasing his length.

She trailed kisses across his chest, his neck and below his earlobe.

He whined beneath her as she ran the pad of her thumb along his tip, feeling him slowly hardening under her fingers.

The heat pulsing between her thighs much stronger now. She couldn't get enough of him. Kissing everywhere wherever she reached. She sat up on him, guiding his erected shaft from his shorts and under her rolled nightgown to her throbbing entrance. She whimpered her eyes squeezed a she slid her weight down on him, she arched when his length penetrated her. Letting her nightgown fall on him as she ran her palm on his abdominal muscles. Joan start slowly riding him, her lips parting at the delicious feeling of him, filling her.

He gripped her wrist making her squeak slightly, as her finger was still pressed gently on his mouth. He took her index finger in his mouth , teasingly…seductively biting on her fingertip before sucking softly. His free hand run up under her nightgown from her knee to her thigh, his nails brushing her bare skin.

Her eyes fluttered in the sensation. She speed up slightly on riding him. ,,Mmmm-'' she tried to keep her lips closed, but not for long.

As he left the grip on her wrist, he went with his both hands up under her nightgown, slowly petting her stomach and her sides, up to her breasts before she stopped him. Her hands holding his through the fabric just below her breasts.

,,What-are-you-doing ?'' she breathed thickly.

,,-I-I just want you to feel good…'' he panted slightly.

She couldn't deny him _now_ , nodding and letting him move his hands up. He gently worked her ample breasts with his fingers. She pressed at his hands trough the fabric, closing her eyes and licking her lips delightfully.

He tugged her nightgown over her head, she helping him with raising her arms. He threw it away before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down at him.

,, _Ohhh_ ,'' loud moan was her response.

His palms caressing her sides before descending on her hips to guide her moves on him.

,, _Go-good boy, Luke, Oh !_ '' she whispered to his ear when he bucked his hips up opposite hers. His lips teasing her skin, sucking at her neck receiving satisfied growl from her.

She rocked her hips harder against his. His warmness and sensuality clouded her vision, her body fully betraying her.

,,Fuck Mom ! Mmmm,'' he growled.

,, Watch your language…,'' she breathed.

Her long hair tickling him as her head fell on his shoulder. Her parted lips found his smooth skin of his neck, kissing him there, licking teasingly. Gently sucking and nipping his flesh.

,, _Uhmm_ ,'' her head raised up when he bit the side of her neck. He took that advantage and licked up on her neck to her jaw line until his warm soft lips found hers.

Inviting his own tongue into her mouth, moaning quietly.

Her hips moving on their own accord. Faster and faster that she could feel herself on the bring.

She sat up on him arching with a gasp as she climaxed above him. ,, _Oh !_ '' escaped her as the pleasure spread across her body.

,,Hush Mom…'' Luke whispered grabbing her sides and rocking his hips up hardly and purposefully to flip them over.

,,Ahh !'' she yelped when he pressed his body , lying atop of her, still staying inside her.

,,I said hush Mother-'' he whispered briefly against her neck. Sucking effectively as he thrusted inside her harder. Using his full weight to push himself more deeper.

,,Mmm-Lu-Luke wha-what are-you-''

He crushed his lips on hers to silent her. Moving further inside her and groping her sides. She gasped when he left her mouth and went down to her neck and much lower to bite gently on the swell of her breast. His tongue flicking around her nipple roughly, he nipped her carefully with his teeth before doing the same with his lips. Sucking on her breast, she thought when he did this as a little baby.

He forced more of him inside her, drawing several short breaths from her.

,,It's too-too much Luke,'' she was hardly saying between her pants, but she doesn't seem to want him to stop and he, as he even would have listen to her, didn't seem to stop. Not now.

He trailed his lips across her supple flesh making her whimper.

,, _My-sweet-boy_ ,'' she moaned as she climaxed again, kissing his neck before his forehead and his hair.

But he still keep on moving inside her, the delicious feeling of him fitting her inner walls absolutely everywhere. She bit her lower lip.

,,Ah-Y-yes !'' escaped her full lips when he slid his hand under her, pulling her up with him, clutching her closer to his chest, while his other hand was holding his weight up.

Her knees moved up , resting on his hips.

,, _Oh-fuck-yeeees!''_ she cried out loud.

,,Fuck , Mother-Mmmm-''

,, _Oh, God !''_ her hands suddenly on his back, holding his shoulders tightly to prevent her from the heavy fall on the mattress. Even when she knew he's strong.

,,You-know,that- _He_ can-see you,'' he smirked as he had the upper hand now.

,,Yes-'' she breathed guiltily.

,,And you-y-you don't care ! Do-you ?!'' he continued panting above her reaching for her neck with his hot hungry mouth again.

,,Y-yes…Oh God, Yes !'' she squeezed her eyes.

 _You little slut ! You are whore ! Whore and nothing but the whore you filthy bitch ! Using your own son…in front of the God's eyes . And not even trying to stop it ! You whore !_ she castigate herself briskly.

,,A-and…you want me-to to-AH ! To fuck you-just. Like. This. Don't you ?!'' he pounded into her , put into his last three thrust much more energy and emphasis.

She barely nodded, not able to say anything from embarrassment and guilt.

,,Do you ?!'' he snorted moving faster.

,, _Fuck ! Yes ! Keep-Oh…keep fu-fucking me-just-just-''_ she moaned loudly.

Her arms around his shoulders, she purred in his ear ,,Har-harder ! Deeper !'' she pleaded desperately.

He did as he was ordered to, with much delight.

,,Oh that's-That's my boy…Ah-Yes !''her lost words disappearing in his shoulder as she came for the third time, her thighs trembling around him.

 _Oh Fuck ! How is this possible, he's still going and doesn't seem to stop or even ease off…_

She panted urgently beneath him. Desperately catching air as she tried to figure out how he was able to powerfully continuing his cruel pace inside her. She knew he was strong…but he totally wasn't this strong before, of course , he was young and tight…and definitely stronger.

But she was quite sure, he was damn enjoying it as she was.

She bit where his shoulder and neck met, before she lolled her head back, loosing her senses completely.

He used that advantage and licked her jaw line before sucking at her throat. Going down at her breasts again.

She could feel him swelling inside her, which was a sign of probable near end of this pleasurable torture she'd chosen more than twenty minutes ago.

Her head hang back and he was still sucking at her throat.

He speed up-if it was even possible-and thrusted much more harder, deeper and faster as he could.

Drawing the air from her lungs and pleasure tears from her eyes. She squeezed them tightly and let tears roll down her flushed cheeks.

When she open her eyes again she had clouded vision but only thing she could focus on at that moment wasn't her vision…she could feel his gentle hand on her back, she could barely feel his lips now, she could also feel the hair above his shaft, teasing her clit which made her squeak.

But only thing she could really focus on was his hard cock, rocking brutally inside her, touching every sensitive spot inside her inner walls.

She bit her lower lip squeezing her eyes. Beads of sweat covered her forehead.

,, _OH, LUKE !_ '' she cried out loud her pleasure when she orgasmed hardly, nearly violently beneath him as he with his two final thrust spilled inside her, stifling his growl of satisfaction into her throat.

She trembled below him, she couldn't hold her hands on him any longer. Her whole body shaking from her strong orgasm. Panting heavily she forced herself to swallow, her mouth half covered with spittles outside but dry inside.

He gently, slowly laid her down at the mattress again before he pulled himself from her and roll off of her laying himself beside her, waiting to catch his breath.

She couldn't think of anything right now. Her breath finally slowed down as Luke's does and she was enormously exhausted.

He support his head with his hand laying on his side, facing Joan. He grinned wildly, his two fingers pretending 'stepping' from her stomach up to her heaving chest.

,,You know mom…I though you would never do this _again_ since we moved in here…'' he stopped his 'steps' between her breasts.

She swallowed thickly, her hand holding his on place ,,…me too.''

He pressed himself to her, covering them more with sheets, his arm around her waist satisfied.

She was about to stand and move away from the bed, but he stopped her.

,,You're not going to stay here tonight ?''

,,No,'' she smiled petting his cheek. ,,I want to spend my first night at new house in my own bed.''

She kissed his forehead before standing hardly up and reaching for her nightgown. She dressed herself , she slipped into her slippers and was about to walk away. She stood in the door and turned to him, when he asked her.

,,Are you coming tomorrow night again ?'' he smiled hoping.

 _Yes! No! Uhhh…_

She repaid his smile slightly ,,perhaps, my sweetie…perhaps.''

He nodded leaning back to the pillows.

,,Sweet dreams,'' she managed before closing the door and rushing into her own bedroom.

She kicked off her slippers and fall in her bed headfirst in her pillows. Covering herself with sheets lazily. She could NOT look up at her crucifix, not after what just happened. Forcing her head deep into pillows she thought about what she had just done.

She failed on the full line. She succumbed to temptation and sin…maybe the worst of all sins…and the worst thing about it was , she _liked_ it ! She disappointed herself, God, and now maybe her son too… She desperately tried to not think about it anymore and nuzzled with the sheets.

 _Better to sleep on it…_ she thought and it was not so hard , because she was so much exhausted , that she fell asleep just right after she closed her eyes.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

_A.N.: I know…or at least I think – that all happened the very first day as Joan and Luke have moved in their new house. I mean = That Luke was helping moving the stuff from the truck and then the visit of Madison and Nan was at one day-but I'm not sure. Aaaaaaand….I don't care. For this case I just separated it as two different days. That's all._

* * *

 _Almighty and most Merciful God, may forgive me once again. I repent everything what happened yesterday night._

She clutched her rosary in her clasped hands. A tears start filling her eyes.

 _I repent my many mistakes, but this one the most. Please , I begged you for forgiveness today in the church , but I know it's not enough. I told myself many times to stop doing this and as we get a chance to move…and run from the past, I thought I will never repeat that mistake, and I had failed…but only thing I want is to protect my baby…my Luke ! He's my little boy, My son ! And I want only the best for him. I don't want him spoiled from youth of today. Like that…Madison. He would run away from me, and I shall not allow it ! Maybe I completely failed in your eyes, but I repent ! I swear, I want only the best for my son…and I beg you to save at least_ _ **him**_ _-than me._

Her eyes shut closed and tears rolled down her cheeks. She rested her head on her clasped hands for a while before raising it again, looking at her crucifix above her bed.

 _Please save him from those girls from next door. And force me to stop thinking about him 'that' way I shouldn't think…I've been through a lot of miseries. First when my husband wanted from me things that I didn't want to do. Then when I caught him with that filthy awful woman. Then when he told me he's leaving. What I was supposed to do ? Let him go ? Let him have his way ? Or let him have the pleasure of seeing me crying and begging him on my knees for return ? No !_

She cried hardly in those memories.

 _Maybe I am a damned soul, but I'm still only a woman…only a human and I never let anybody to treat me like a rag ! I've got a heart ! I've got feelings ! And I've got desires too ! And he was cheating on me and mocking me during it…he get what he deserved. I know it's a biggest sin ever, but he really deserved it._

She wiped her tears a little when she sobbed.

 _And Luke…my son was the only one who understood me. He's taking care of me, I'm his beloved mother, even when I'm quite stern time from time, I think he still loves me…as a MOTHER !_

She shook her head to bring her mind back.

 _And he was the only one who comforted me, after Denis's situation…And I don't want to take advantage of him like that anymore. Please keep me tonight in my room, and put that hellfire away. And please forgive me for what I have done. Amen._

She crossed herself , slowly put her rosary on her nightstand and lied herself to bed, trying to sleep.

* * *

Her eyes flashed open. The sound of creaking doors woke her up. But she didn't move or make any sign that she was aware of what's happening around her. She closed them immediately.

 _Burglar, can it be ?_

She heard the door closing again and sound of steps across her room. The steps went closer. The bed creaked at the added weight. She felt a cold for a moment when the intruder raised the sheets to easily move himself behind her.

She deathly lied there breathlessly waiting for what comes.

A slender warm hand circled her waist under her own hand, pulling her back to warm body. Suddenly a hot breath on her ear whispering…

,,….I couldn't wait for you, mom,'' Luke pressed a little kiss below her ear.

 _Oh thank God ! Or actually NOT !_

She decided to lay there and pretending sleep.

 _Oh Luke go away, don't make it worse than it actually is…_

He kissed below her ear once again ,,Mom ?''

No answer.

He petted her side with his hand, kissing her neck ,,Mom…''

 _Please , please go away. Don't torture me._

His hand slipped again under her hand, caressing her stomach through the fabric of her nightgown. ,,Mom…mom please wake up,'' he pleaded desperately, nipping her earlobe with his hot lips while his hand landed on her left breast, gently working the flesh through the fabric.

,,Hhhh,'' she couldn't help herself but moan in her throat as a response to his touch. And she knew from now she start yielding to him again.

,,Oh mom, you're up,'' he kissed her neck before turning her to him. She blinked a few times at him before she pet his cheek.

,,Luke what are you doing here ?'' she pretend like she have no idea of what he…and she wanted.

,,I could not fall asleep, I was waiting for you, but when you were not coming , I came to you,'' he smiled, kissing her cheek.

,,You know we shouldn't do this…ever…again,'' she denied herself.

,,No ! You can't withhold me the only thing that I really enjoy…please,'' he leaned closer to her body.

,,Oh-Are you naked ?'' she touched his bare shoulders.

,,Completely,'' he nodded. His hand caressing her back. His lips found hers, and she was lost. ,,I prepared myself for you tonight,'' he kissed along her neck.

,,How do you mean that ?'' she was trying for a proper sentence as her eyes fluttered.

He rolled over her, straddling her, and sucking at her neck.

,,I did masturbate…'' he licked her jaw line.

,,You did what !?'' this was not what she wanted…or was it…

 _Oh my pure Luke, no please save him from those things, when you can't from his lust on me-and my lust-Oh dear Lord forgive me…_

,,L-Luke this…this is wrong-''

,,-And ?!'' he sucked at her neck.

,,It's wrong, it's a sin…it's a temptation. You-you must deny –you should. Just-just go to your room until it's-Ahmm,'' she haven't even notice through her thoughts that Luke undone gently the buttons of her nightgown and now her fully breasts were bare for his touch and she moaned when he start licking and kissing them.

He found her nipple and sucked on her gently and teasingly…at that point she thought she could fly.

,,And you…denied yesterday or _not_ ?'' he smirked on her while he bit the swell of her breast.

,,But you are _stronger_ than me….'' much stronger than she thought. ,,You must-you…just-Ummmmm,'' he sucked on her other nipple. Her hand suddenly in his hair pulling him closer to her breast, keeping him continuing in what he was doing.

,,But you like it-'' he mumbled against her rosy bud erected nipple.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded flowing in pleasure.

 _That devil-girl was right…he is so horny…as much as I am_ -she must admit- _I must keep him far away from that Madison. At least, what else I can do for him, than prepare him for real life but keep him save from such girls…but he had enough from yesterday._

,,Wouldn't you-rather-come-tomorrow ?'' she tried to speak trough her shuddering breath.

,,No…'' he muttered against her skin and start moving down.

She tried to stop him, to catch his arms but he was so quick but withal so slow. Her hands suddenly heavy she could barely reach him. And instantly he was gone , but he was still there, just out of her reach.

He came under her long nightgown and moved between her thighs. Gently spread her legs as much as the nightgown allowed and kissed her where she was literally burning for him.

,,Mmmm,'' she whimpered under the touch. Her breath start trembling when he circled his tongue around her clit.

She grabbed fistful the sheets when he start switching between swirling his tongue around her clit over and over, and flicking back and forth along her slit.

She must admit she taught him this perfectly…

,,Ahhh-Ohh-L-Luke !'' she freed one her hand and found his head through the sheets and the nightgown. Pulling him more down on her.

His hands teasing her bare thighs. She was wrong- when he was sucking at her nipple, that was almost nothing in compare to _this_ \- when he closed his lips around her clit, now she was seriously flying –nearly touching The Heaven.

She tried to close her legs around him, but he kept her thighs open. His tongue deliciously flicking around and around and around her clit that she could cry out loud in pleasure. She grabbed his hair trough the sheets and nightgown in the sensation.

,,Ohh-Oh-Oh…Mmm-Fuck ! Ah-Yes there, Mmm-yes Luke,'' she moaned and gasped as he was drawing her closer. She arched above him as she panted.

Her breath labored, she bit her lip when he bit her thigh. And another few circles and she whimpered loudly.

Hardly she lifted the sheets with shaking hands a little bit and raised her head to see his head moving under her nightgown. Her head lolled back when he flicked again rapidly. She saw her crucifix on the wall above her head.

,,Uhhh-Up-Up U-Oh ! Luke !'' she tugged at his hand through the nightgown.

,,Mmffmm ?'' he mumbled against her sensitive flesh.

,,OH ! UP !'' she ordered through a moan.

He kissed her on her pussy one last time before he pulled his head from under her nightgown, his face a bit red from the lack of air and warmth around him. He rolled her nightgown up while kissing along her skin. He went up and to her breasts, rolling the nightgown away.

He sat up pulling her with him, and tugging the nightgown over her head. She kissed him on his mouth inviting his tongue. One her hand caressed his back and the other his muscular chest. Now she was naked too and completely his at the moment. He laid her down again never breaking the kiss. Guiding her hand from his chest slowly down to his erection.

When his length slip into her hand, her eyes flashed open. Half from surprise and half from worries.

 _Oh no, he's the same as his father was…no please…_

,,-Luke but I won't do a blow job…I-I just…I can't,'' she broke the kiss looking up at him, tears start filling her eyes.

,,I'm not asking you to…''

,,I-what ? No ?''

,,No, I haven't said such a thing,'' he smiled.

She relieved smiling. _No he's not like Denis, he's my boy…he understands me._

She kissed him again.

,,I just want you to touch me…please,'' he smiled to their kiss watching her response.

She nodded, and willingly moved her hand up and down on his length. Her fingers tickling, teasing him. He moaned to her mouth when she ran the pad of her finger along his tip as the last night. Circled it around him few times and he couldn't wait any longer.

He took his member from her grip and guided himself to her , slipping quickly inside her heat.

,,Ohh !'' she gasped as she missed espy his quick movement.

He start slowly. Achingly slowly. Her right hand caressing his back while her left rubbed his chest. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, gently nipping, making her eyes flutter.

She realized , when she was with Denis, she never felt so much passion, that she was receiving from her son.

 _Well actually in the Holy Writ, there is also much incest that it's giving to this whole another importance. And I bet I'm not the only Christian that…oh crap how this can be normal Joan , wake up !_ She was trying to bring a reasonable explanation and reassure herself ,but it was just too bad and sinful she could not disclaim it. _That blonde drunkie was right, how she said that - ,,Behind closed doors, you are the biggest perverts of all'' – like she knew it very well._

,,Ommm,'' she closed her lips and went back to reality of the moment when Luke nipped her earlobe and speed up.

He grabbed her legs and pinned them on his lower back, so he could easily move deeper.

Her lips parted again when he touched that sensitive spot inside her. She grabbed fistful of his hair, kissing at his neck trying not to moan, but he thrusted stronger and she was aware, almost sure that the neighbors could hear her cry of pleasure.

,,That's right mom-louder !'' he encouraged her, licking her neck.

,,N-no I can't-I shouldn't I- Ahhh !'' she tried to say something sensible, but that was impossible for her when he was faster and faster, rubbing that spot and making her scream.

,,Let. It. Out.'' he pounded hardly.

,,Oooaaaahh-'' she moaned, her head falling heavily into pillows.

She squeezed her eyes after seeing her crucifix again. She couldn't look up , because it was like she was mocking the God, but _she loved it._

He sucked at her throat when he moved her legs up on his back, so her knees were resting under his armpits. He hold her legs on place, because she doesn't control them anymore and they could fall as her hands does.

Clutching tightly the sheets with her both fists, she was panting hardly beneath him between each desperate moan.

,,Mom…Mmm-'' he kissed her when she panted again.

Gasping for breath when he left her mouth she opened her eyes to see his sparkling ones.

,, Look-who-dared -to-open -her-eyes,'' he smirked, before he kissed her.

,,Do-don't-tease !'' she giggled. ,,A-are you -Oh! Close-o-or not ?'' she panted.

,,Almost-''

,,I think-think I'm….Ohhhh !'' she moaned as she climaxed.

,,Really ?'' he smirked, continuing.

,,Ohh…how-can you-still-''

,,Not-there-yet,'' he breathed quickly.

,,But-how ?'' she hardly raised her hand up at his back.

,,Kiss-me,'' he pleaded, leaning down to her.

He said that like she had a choice…but she kissed him heatedly and he to her surprise came inside her as she moaned into their kiss, cumming again with him.

They both panted when they broke the kiss. He nuzzled his nose to her face, and her eyes closed.

He pulled off, still puffing. He supported his weight on his forearms until his breath slowed down, her hands resting on his back now.

* * *

When their breaths get back to normal, he was standing up on his knees , prepared to leave. But she decided otherwise.

She grabbed his shoulders , pushing him beside her.

,,Mom?''

,,You…you can stay tonight if you want,'' she smiled nodding.

,,Ohh mom,'' he cuddled to her under the sheets , now really like a little boy.

Instead of affording her his muscular chest, which she needed now so much , he let his head rest on her bare soft breasts. But still she was satisfied.

Instantly she slipped from her bed, going across her room.

,,Where are you going mom ?''

,,Don't worry about it-'' she searched something in her drawer. She grabbed box which says 'Postinor' and pulled out one…no two pills for sure. She closed the box a put it back on place. Closing the drawer and rushing into her nightstand. She grabbed her glass of water and drink down the pills.

Image of having kids with her own son was literally terrifying for her.

She shook that picture from her mind. She turned to confused Luke, lying herself back to him.

,,What was that,'' he lied his head back on her breasts.

,,Nothing you need to worry about,'' she pet his hair and kissed his forehead before letting herself fall asleep.


	3. Only Jesus Can Save You

Few days passed. During those days Luke visited Nan in Coven, and get injured from zombies. She helped him get better. He knew his mom will be angry, and would not understand or believe him. But still he had to come home…so he did.

 _Fuck…why did I forbid him to have a mobile…where the fuck he can be…he's gone for two days already._

Joan was walking across her bedroom back and forth. She was slightly nervous from previous day when she discovered a shattering news. And her son now disappeared . And she felt alone more than ever.

 _Lord ,please give me a sign he's still alive._ She prayed in her mind. Her eyes fell on her wardrobe with the mirror. On the desk lied pregnancy test. She harshly stepped to it, opening the drawer and urgently throwing it inside, briskly closing the drawer.

A door bell ring echoed through the house. She quickly turned and rushed to the main doors.

* * *

,,Bitch !'' Joan splashed a peroxide onto Luke's wound on his back.

 _Oh God, my little boy what had she done to him ?!_

,,Her name is Nan,'' Luke argued hissing in pain.

,,She's dark-sided. The whole lot of them…they worship the devil,'' she wiped the drops around the injury.

,,It's not true, Mother,'' Luke continued in disclaiming.

,,Where else could they get their dark power from ?'' she asked him seriously. ,,Look what they did to you ?!''

,,You don't get it , they saved me !'' he turned to her.

She couldn't stand more arguments from him so she slapped him sharply on his face.

,,Only Jesus can save you…'' she explained him, and also herself in her mind.

 _Enough of mistakes…no more of them._

She clasped her palms on his face.

,,But only if you repent !'' she gently slipped her hands down his neck and to his chest.

 _NO ! No more of them._

She put her hands from him. ,,Only if you cleanse yourself of all your impurities,'' she decided, going straight to her bathroom's closet, pulling out her set for enema.

 _He must know we can't do IT anymore…he must know…_

,,Let the wicked forsake their ways and the unrighteous, their thoughts…'' she went to the wash-basin.

,,Nothing happened in that house !'' Luke's eyes widening in fear.

,,You brought this on yourself. You had no business going to that house !'' her voice shaking. She filled the bowl with water and fixed the ajax enema.

,,You don't have to do THIS, Mother…'' he tried to 'stop' her, his voice filled with fear.

,,Oh, but I do…You're unclean. From the inside out…but we're going to fix that,'' she turned to face him. ,,Take off your pants,'' she ordered.

He exactly knew, that she didn't mean that in _that_ way. She mean that, they won't end up in bed this time.

She looked at him with that face 'Come on !'

Embarrassed he took his pants off and kicked them across the bathroom angrily.

Her head tossed in the bathtub direction.

* * *

When they finished his thighs were trembling from pain. He whipped tears from his eyes before washing up his lower body.

Joan went back to the wash-basin to clean the set.

Luke stood up reaching for the towel. The pain finally subsided when he dried himself.

 _I'm so sorry my little boy, I know you don't deserve this, but I had to…_ she was deep in her thoughts, washing the stuff.

But she didn't know what she just woke up by this action.

Luke was so fed up from all her domination , so he easily decided to punish her, to repay Joan her actions…

He quietly reached for his pants, his eyes pinned on his mother. He pulled out his belt, straightening up himself. He waited for her to stop the water.

He didn't wait for anything when she looked up into mirror finding his eyes.

He harshly grabbed her bun of hair in his fist. She yelped in surprise reaching for his hand in her hair. But he didn't waste his chance. He , clutching her hair, dragged her into her bedroom, roughly pulling her to her bed.

,,Lu-Ouch-It hurts…what are you-'' she was arguing in pain.

Without any word he grabbed her left hand and pinned her to one jamb of the bed headboard, tightening the belt around her hand connected with the wood.

,,Wha-what are you-''

,,-Shut up !'' he growled through his teeth.

His hands suddenly under her waist to unlace her belt of her dress. She was shocked and paralyzed.

He pinned her right hand and did the same , now with her cloth belt. Making sure, her both hands are perfectly anchored he stood up from bed going straight to her wardrobe with the mirror.

,,Lukas Ramsey, let me go ! Right. Now. !'' she shouted.

,,No !'' was his answer.

Her eyes widening when he was reaching for the drawer. Fortunately he reached for the second one, pulling out scissors and closing the drawer.

,,What, what, what are you going to do ?'' she asked , not founding the right words.

,,Don't tell me you are afraid,'' he smirked wildly. ,,I'm just sick of your domination ! Now it's my turn…'' he went closer to her.

,,N-no put the scissors away, Luke-''

,,-don't be afraid, I'm not that drastic as you !'' he smirked, reaching for the hem of her long blue-white dress.

He start cutting it from the hem and up, up above her knees. Slowly opening the dress and revealing her body to him.

 _Perfect ! Bravo Luke my favorite dress…now it's gone…_

He cut above her panties, still going up. Above her stomach-she whimpered quietly when the cold blade lightly touched her skin- fluently above her bust and to her neck, right between the white lace of the dress. Rising her necklace a little to not destroy it too.

And she knew, what was going to happen , she knew that she was his now, and she terribly liked it.

He cut her right sleeve. She was trying to lift herself up to reach his bare chest with her lips, but he tied her really tightly and she couldn't reach him no matter how desperately she tried. She fell heavily into pillows when he cut her left sleeve.

He put the scissors away for a while , so he could reach beneath her, to the hooks of her white bra. After unhooking it he realized he can't take it off…he grabbed the scissors again and cut the straps of her bra, throwing it away.

Luke leaned down to kiss her little cross-necklace on her neck. She whimpered, reaching for his forehead to kiss him.

His warm lips sending shiver run down her spine. He slowly trailed them from her neck to her bust. Her eyes fluttering, her parted lips trembled.

He licked with his tongue down her stomach and nipped the hem of her white panties with his teeth.

,,Oh-'' she whimpered again.

He gently spread her legs, moving his two fingers under the fabric of her panties and lifting it up a little. He cut a small hole in it before throwing the scissors away. Stretching out the hole with his fingers before leaning his head down on Joan.

He licked that tender flesh, which was the hole revealing.

,,Ommm…'' Joan moaned , closing her lips.

He smiled naughtily against her before sucking on her slit. His tongue found its way inside her.

,,AHHHAAA !'' she arched beneath his touch of his tongue. Her grip on the jambs was stronger now.

,,Lu-Luuuuuke-AH!'' she couldn't help herself but cry out loud.

He flicked his tongue up and down on her, between each cycle shortly entering her.

Her nails dig into the wood. Her thighs start trembling and giving out.

He licked a few times more, receiving more loud moans, before he noticed her falling thighs. He caught them when she arched again.

,,Ahhh- FUCK !'' she squeaked before biting her lip as she came.

He sucked her juices hearing her short gasps. Luke stripped her panties off, and was about to lean down again, before changing his mind.

,,Something is missing….'' He stood up and leaving Joan's room.

She raised hardly her head up looking around the room ,,-wait-what-where…Where are you going ? Yo-you leave me here like _this_?'' she complained confusedly.

 _What the fuck are you doing Joan ?! Didn't you told yourself that you will stop this insanity after finding out you're carrying his child ?!_

 _-And what the fuck I can do when I'm chained…strapped like a dog huh ?!_

She talked to herself in her mind. In a moment Luke came back holding something behind him. He stood up in front of her spread legs.

,,For God's sake , where did you get this ?!'' she almost rebuked him , with that in what position she was, when she saw small black whip.

,,From a friend like a farewell from high-school,'' he laughed flexing the whip in his hands.

,,With what bloody-kind of friends are you keeping your friendships ?'' she let out a surprised squeak.

,,With the best ones !'' he smirked and walked closer to her.

,,You-you are going to use this ? NO ! You won't ! N-no Luke I-AH!'' she squeaked when he gently slapped her stomach…few inches above her dark hair down there.

She squeezed her eyes and bit her lip finding out that the pain was not that bad…that pain was delicious and she wanted _more_.

,,Was it that bad ?'' Luke asked worriedly now.

,,N-no…'' she whispered ,,….more !'' completely betraying her senses her faith her thoughts.

Luke smiled wildly, kissing the spot where he slapped. She whimpered.

He squeezed the whip in his hand and slapped again, now her left inner thigh.

,,Ohh-'' she moaned in response.

He spanked her on her right breast and the on her stomach again receiving another several whines. He slapped her for the last time, on her pussy and she arched as she gasped.

He threw away the whip, taking off his shorts and leaning above her.

His head get down to kiss her, while he guided his erection inside her. She gasped into the kiss.

She want to pull him closer , to feel his smooth skin, to kiss and taste his skin, but she couldn't. He pressed his body to hers for her delight , at least for this contact. As he start moving inside he sucked at her neck, petting her sides. His fingers working on her left breast.

,,Yes-please,'' she pleaded into his neck.

,,Please what ?'' he smiled.

She arched again as he moved deeper. ,,Har-Harder !'' she looked into his eyes.

,,And what will you do if I won't do what you want ? What will you do to convince me ?'' he asked her seriously.

,,Anything,'' she nodded, her body surrendering to his moves.

,,Will you regret ?''

,,Regret ?'' she asked confused.

,,Regret of hurting me !'' he answered, thrusted roughly into her.

,,AH-yes !'' she moaned.

,,Yes ?'' he slowed his pace again.

,,Yes-'' she nodded.

,,Say it !'' he encouraged her thrusting roughly again.

,,Yeees-I-I regret that-that-GOD-that I forced you –to that enema-'' she bit her lip squeezing her eyes.

,, _Do. You. Mean. It. !_ '' he thrusted powerfully.

,,Yes-I'm so-sooo-Oh-Oh-sorry-Luke darling !'' she looked up at him. ,,You-you are my-My little-boy, a-are –you right ?''she smiled.

He didn't answer, leaning down and sucking at her neck, speeding up.

,, _Oh God !_ '' she moaned.

,,Do you renounce him ?'' he muttered to her skin trailing his lips up her neck to her mouth.

,,Wha-what ?'' she shook her head.

He pounded into her much stronger now. She felt his hot breath on her throat, his hands on her breasts, and his hard cock…deliciously, roughly thrusting into her.

,,Ah-'' she yelped when his tip touched her g-spot inside her.

,,Do you renounce him ?'' he breathed into her parted lips.

She looked up at her crucifix almost screaming ,,Yes ! Love ! Luke ! Oh pl-please…keep going !''

He smiled wildly and kissed her passionately. He raised her legs up on his lower back, her heels scratching his skin.

,,Ohh-'' she moaned into his mouth. ,,Yes-pl-please,'' she muttered.

Giving him more room to thrust he forced himself deeper, licking her jaw line, before moving her legs up again. Higher this time, that her knees were resting again under his armpits. He leaned down and bit in the swell of her breast. She growled, panting heavily. Her lips closing and parting again.

Luke found her erected nipple, sucking on it making her squeal. He raised her both legs up above his shoulders, forcing his full weight down on her.

,,Oh FUCK !'' she gasped, when his tip brushed her g-spot. Her eyes filled with pleasure tears.

,,Yes !'' he growled delightfully when she sobbed as she came.

He grunted above her when he spilled inside her. Both catching their breaths, he pulled out and let her lower her legs.

* * *

After calming down, from their pleasure peaks he released her hands, gently kissing both her wrists. Letting her hands fall on the mattress , he stood up grabbing his shorts and going for his pants into bathroom.

When she recovered , she quickly stood up rushing after him.

 _He's my little boy…only mine, mine and not anybody else. I'll not allow him to leave me…never !_

Determined she stepped to him, hugging him from behind.

,,You won't leave me , will you ?!'' she asked still hugging him.

,,No, Mother,'' he smiled.

,,Swear it !'' she said briefly.

He chuckled ,,I swear.''

But she wanted to be sure.

 _Denis left me…Luke won't !_

She turned him to her , kissing him before forcing him to bathtub. She trailed kisses down his chest, her hands trembling.

,,Mo-mom what are you doing ?'' he watched her, kissing down his stomach and down above his shaft.

No answer. She kneeled in front of him, taking a deep breath before venturing herself to take his length in her hand, she lowered her lips to his tip, kissing gently, teasingly almost ticklishly. She took him between her lips, softly sucking his tip, during working the rest of him with her fingers.

,,Mo-Oooh-m…'' he breathed, his hands in her hair now, but not pushing her forth, just petting her head. His member suddenly hard now.

She closed her eyes in relief. Slowly taking him in her mouth, flicking her tongue around him. She pulled back and sucking his tip again, hearing loud growl from him. She breath again, opening her mouth widely, and taking more of him in her mouth.

,,Mmm,'' he moaned.

She moved her head several times on him. Pulling back again she kissed along his length, swirling her tongue around him until she end up by his tip. Once more sucking on it and she heard him mumbling something…she couldn't recognize anything…but afterwhile she recognized 'love' , 'more' and most terrifying word 'Nan'.

 _That's not true…no…is he kidding me ? I screwed with him, I failed in my faith , I succumbed to sin and temptation , I'm carrying his baby, I let him to tie me ,slap me and fuck me in my own bed, I renounce God , now I'm sucking him off and he is thinking of Nan ? No-no-no-no-no-no-no….that's not true !_

Unfortunately he mumbled Nan's name again, thinking his Mom couldn't hear or at least understand what he was saying.

 _NO !_

Tears filling her eyes.

She swirled her tongue around his tip once again and he came in her mouth.

,,Mom !'' was his last moan.

She swallowed his seed, looking up at him. ,, So you won't leave me ?'' she asked again.

,, No , Mom, never,'' he pulled her up to his level, kissing her.

But she wanted to be sure. She needed to be sure. Desperately. She let him to dress up , while she put on another dress from her closet and threw away the cut one.

She watched him taking his sweatshirt on, and her eyes descending on the cloth belt from her destroyed dress, lying on her bed. She stealthily took the belt and hide it behind her.

 _He must know, he's mine boy. Not Nan's. He must stay with me. Whether by fair means or the hard way…_

She decided for the hard way. A plan about tie him and lock him in the closet was suddenly forming in her head.

* * *

 _A.N.: Thank you for the patience until now. This is the end of the story from my side and it continues in the film when Nan finds Luke and trying to escape with him. Hope you enjoyed the story ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


End file.
